1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector, and more particularly, to a power on/off system of a thin projector and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The recent tendency of display devices is to provide a large screen size as well as lightness and thinness.
Of such display devices, projectors have been greatly highlighted because they can realize a large screen of 100 inches or more.
Such a projector is a display device which projects an image generated from a micro device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) panel, or a digital micromirror device (DMD) panel, onto a screen, thereby displaying the image.
Generally, such a projector is classified into a single panel type, a double panel type, or a triple panel type in accordance with the number of micro devices used in the projector.
In a single panel type projector, white light is separated into color light components in a time-division manner, and the separated color light components are illuminated to a single micro device. In a two-panel type projector, white light is separated into color light components in a space-division and time-division manner, and the color light components are illuminated to two micro devices. In a three-panel type projector, white light is separated into color light components in a space-division manner, and the color light components are illuminated to three micro devices.
Conventional projectors generally have a rectangular hexahedral appearance such that the top/bottom side thereof has an area larger than that of the front side thereof where a projection lens unit is arranged.
As a result, such a conventional projector has a problem in that there is a limitation to the installation space of the projector because an increased space must be provided in rear of the front side of the projector where the projection lens unit is arranged.
In order to solve this problem, conventional projectors use an optical system configured to bend the path of light using mirrors. In such projectors, however, there is still a limitation in reducing the projector thickness.
Accordingly, a thin projector has been developed which includes a housing having a panel shape such that optical elements including a projection lens are vertically arranged.
However, since such a thin projector has an arrangement different from those of general projectors, it is greatly necessary to design an efficient system for the thin projector, and to develop techniques associated with power on/off control for the thin projector.